Loretta Sanchez-Hawkins
Loretta Suki Sanchez-Hawkins is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the eldest daughter of Asako and Charlie Sanchez-Hawkins. She will possess the abilities of Disintegration Touch, Emotion Mimicry, Elemental Adaptation and Formshifting. Appearance Loretta will have dark brown, almost black hair and matching eyes. Her hair will be straight and will be thick even as a newborn, and will stay this way throughout her life. She will be short for her age throughout her childhood, and will then be quite petite as an adult. She will be able to alter her appearance using formshifting but will almost never do so, prefering to use that ability to turn into different animals and objects instead. Abilities Her first ability will be Disintegration Touch. Loretta will be able to disintegrate objects with a small amount of physical contact. She will only need the smallest touch, for little more than a second. Her hand will glow when she uses the ability, and whatever she touches will quickly fall apart and turn into small particles. She will be able to consciously control her ability and choose whether or not she wants to disintegrate something. However, it is unknown whether she will also be able to use the ability on living beings. Her second ability will be Emotion Mimicry. This ability will let her mimic the emotions of any other nearby person. Loretta could therefore use it to copy another's happiness, or to calm herself down if someone nearby is not as angry or afraid. No contact will be needed for her to copy the emotional state. However, the ability cannot copy any emotion which is not present, and it also cannot alter emotions if there is no one at hand to mimic. Her third ability will be Elemental Adaptation. Loretta will automatically adapt whenever she is exposed to one of the elements. The adaptation cannot be blocked. Adapting to fire will give her temperature, burn and smoke immunity. Water will give her gills and webbed feet, as well as senses adapted to this aquatic environment. Earth will give better sight in darkness, immunity to poison gases and poor air, and thicker more durable skin. Air will give wings, and resistance to cold temperature, low air pressure and air resistance. Her final ability will be Formshifting. This ability will enable her to turn into any form she can think of, and to return to the original form. It could be used to change her appearance, to mimic another person, another gender or another age. It could also be used to become an animal, plant or object. However, her level of thought and consciousness will be limited to the natural levels of that form - i.e. less for a child or infant, very limited for an animal, none at all for an object. The only exception in this will be maintaining the capacity to alter form again, and realising when would be a good time to do this. Family & Relationships *Father - Charlie Sanchez-Hawkins *Mother - Asako Sanchez-Hawkins *Younger sister - Airi Sanchez-Hawkins *Younger brother - Takashi Sanchez-Hawkins History & Future Etymology Loretta is a Latin name meaning "laurel". Her middle name, Suki, is a Japanese name meaning "to like". It can also be considered as derived from the Hebrew name Susanna, meaning "lily". Her surname of Sanchez means "sons of Sancho" and "saints", while Hawkins means "hawker" or "person who looks like a hawk". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters